


[Podfic] A Change in the Wind

by kalakirya



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Mary Poppins (1964)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of beatrice_otter's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Why does Mary Poppins have a bag that's bigger on the inside? Why, because she's a Time Lady, of course!</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Change in the Wind

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Change in the Wind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/297882) by [Beatrice_Otter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatrice_Otter/pseuds/Beatrice_Otter). 



**Title:** A Change in the Wind  
  
**Warnings:** darker than the summary suggests

 **Length:** 17 minutes 21 seconds  
  
**download** [ as an mp3 (16MB) from the audioarchive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/change-in-wind) OR [direct download/stream (16MB) (thank you paraka!)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/a%20change%20in%20the%20wind%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20beatrice_otter.mp3)  
  
  
cover by me!  
  
  



End file.
